


to live and love together

by Misterdevere



Series: what’s life without love [15]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:34:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26091967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misterdevere/pseuds/Misterdevere
Summary: Leo gets married
Relationships: Merlin/Gary "Eggsy" Unwin, Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Series: what’s life without love [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1868476
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	to live and love together

“I, Leo Unwin, take you, Georgina Louise Watson, to be my wedded wife.”

“I, Georgina Louise Watson, take you, Leo Unwin, to be my wedded husband.”

Eggsy tried to keep it together but what was he supposed to do, _not_ cry watching his eldest son getting married? Merlin stroked his thumb across Eggsy’s thigh as they both beamed at the couple. Rings were exchanged, the marriage certificate was signed and they had a daughter in the family. After being moved around for photos and the rest of the guests dispersing a little, they each congratulated Leo with a hug and Georgina with a kiss on the cheek, and Leo heaved Frankie up onto his hip.

“Gratulations, Leo!” Frankie flung his arms around his neck and Leo cuddled him.

“Thanks, little bud. We’re gonna go and have something to eat now, yeah? You get to sit at the big table with all of us, you like the sound of that?” Frankie nodded excitedly and Leo giggled. “Such a little show off. We’ve gotta walk down the road a little bit and I know there’s loads of strange people and it’s kinda scary so you know the rules, you gotta stick with daddy and poppop, alright?”

Frankie had started to come out of his shell a little bit since he’d been living with them and he did just fine with smaller groups of people but this was a lot more than he was used to so Leo was worried it would be overwhelming for him but he seemed to be managing so far. “Yeah, I’ll hold hands.”

They made their way to the venue for the meal and once all their bellies were full, along with Leo and his new father-in-law, Eggsy gave a speech. He spoke about how proud he was of Leo and how pleased he was to have Georgina become part of the family. Leo met her in his second year of uni, they started seeing each other a couple of weeks later and it was obvious he was smitten. He’d decided in their final year that he was going to propose as soon as they graduated and they got their own flat together as soon as they both had jobs. Eggsy and Merlin were both utterly thrilled to see him happy and both of them starting their lives together.

As the day turned to evening, Leo crouched next to Frankie and propped him on his knee. “Alright, bud?” Frankie nodded. “Me and George are gonna dance first and then after that, I want you to come and dance with me, yeah?”

“Will everyone be dancing?”

“Some people will be.” Frankie pouted a little. “You don’t need to be scared of the people, I’ll keep you safe. That’s what big brothers are for.” He tickled at Frankie’s sides and made him giggle. “So what d’you think? You gonna come dance with me?”

“Yeah, okay.” His pout was replaced with a smile, and with a loud kiss to his cheek, Leo left him with their dads. Eggsy and Merlin teared up again as Leo and George danced their first dance. They stayed in each other’s arms as others started to join them but as promised, Leo collected Frankie to join him. He either held onto his hand or held him in his arms and with his brother to protect him, the little one seemed to be having a whale of a time with the couple and their friends. When he’d had enough, Leo dropped him back and earned a wink from his ever-proud father, then was quickly swept away again to dance the night away with his bride.


End file.
